fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ochtenddauws Teken: Hoofdstuk 4
De kraamkamer was vol met katten. IJsspikkel was komen helpen en drukte Witpels tegen de grond. Zwartklauw vocht gewelddadig met Bloesemvacht en Rozenbloem was Taanwolk de haren in gevlogen. Ik moet ook iets doen! Ik moet ze helpen! Meteen schoot ze op Witbes, die net Bloesemvacht wilde helpen. IJsspikkel zag het en na Witpels nog een snee te geven, sprong ze naar Ochtendkit toe. ‘Ochtendkit? Wat doe jij hier? Ga naar buiten! Zoek je moeder!’ Bloesemvacht, die uit de klauwen van Zwartklauw was gekomen, siste naar hun. ‘Echt niet! Zij blijft hier!’ IJsspikkel ging snel voor Ochtendkit staan en dook op de WindClanpoes af. ‘Ga dan!’ grauwde Zwartklauw vanaf de andere kant van het hol. Zonder nog verder na te denken stormde Ochtendkit naar de uitgang. Ze moest alleen afremmen toen Saliekit voor haar sprong. De poes zwiepte met haar staart en haalde uit met haar klauwen, maar Ochtendkit ontweek ze. Allebei waren ze niet erg groot, maar Saliekit stak net iets boven haar uit. Woedend ontblootte ze haar klauwen en sprong ze op de WindClanpoes af. Cederkit kwam tussen hen in staan, de geur van angst kroop van hem af. ‘Niet vechten! Dat horen kittens niet te doen!’ riep hij uit. Ochtendkit duwde hem weg. ‘Aan de kant!’ gromde ze en daarna stortte ze zich weer op het witte poesje af. Klauwen prikte in haar vacht, wat Ochtendkit stimuleerde om haar eigen nagels ook in Saliekits vacht te boren. Het kleine poesje schreeuwde het uit en rende daarna achter Cederkit aan, de burcht verder in. Ze wilde achter de twee kittens aan gaan, maar IJsspikkel stopte haar. ‘Naar buiten! Nu, Ochtendkit!’ Ochtendkit zuchtte geërgerd. Ik wil helpen! Vervolgens rende ze naar buiten en liet het gekrijs van de katten in de kraamkamer achter. Toen ze op de open plek kwam zag ze overal katten vechten. Roodster vocht met een kleine bruine kat en een grotere, donkergrijze kater. Het leek erop dat de leider aan het verliezen was, maar Ochtendkit vond dat haar leider het best goed deed tegen twee katten. Haar moeder was aan het vechten met Lappenoog, de kater die haar mee had genomen naar het kamp. Vederop was Gaaienveer aan het vechten met de beige poes die Ochtendkit eerder had gezien bij het gevecht in het DonderClankamp. Een donkere wolk bracht een grote schaduw met zich mee waardoor alles donkerder werd. Haar haren kwamen uit zichzelf overeind en een onbehagelijk gevoel nam bezit van haar. Ze keek om zich heen, maar geen van de vechtende katten leek iets te merken van de plotselinge duisternis. Verbeeld ik me dit? Vonkspikkel had intussen Lappenoog achter zich gelaten en stormde op haar volgende slachtoffer af. Maar toen werd ze opeens op de grond gegooid. Ochtendkit verstarde toen ze zag wie het was. De zwarte kat van het vorige gevecht! Bij welke Clan zal hij horen? Ik heb hem nog nooit in de DonderClan gezien en de vorige keer viel hij Snelster aan, dus kan hij geen WindClankat zijn! Of zou het iemand zijn die zijn leider dood wilde hebben? Nee, dat kon ook niet. Dan zou hij nu wel verbannen zijn! Maar waarom zou een andere Clankat zich bemoeien met dit gevecht? Ze had geen tijd meer om na te denken, want voordat ze het wist stond haar moeder voor haar neus. ‘Mam!’ Ochtendkit keek verbaasd op en drukte zich toen snel tegen haar moeder aan. ‘Ochtendkit wat doe jij hier? Je zou in het kamp moeten zijn!’ Het lichtbruine jong gaf haar borst een paar beschamende likjes. ‘I-Ik wilde je redden. Ik wilde je niet verliezen! Je mag niet doodgaan, niet zoals Snorpoel!’ Vonkspikkels blik verzachte en ze gaf haar dochter een vlugge lik. ‘Lieverd, ik kan heus wel voor mezelf zorgen. Zolang jij veilig bent kan niks mij echt pijn doen. En nu meekomen, we moeten zorgen dat we jou naar het kamp brengen!’ Ochtendkit knikte en trippelde tussen haar moeders voorpoten in. ‘Rennen!’ Vonkspikkel duwde haar vooruit en keek vijandig om zich heen. Als iemand haar dochter zou aanraken, zou ze hem neerslaan, zonder genade. Ochtendkit spotte Gaaienveer weer. De grote grijze kater was nu niet alleen met de beige poes aan het vechten, een kleine grijze kater bemoeide zich er ook mee. Ochtendkit merkte dat één van de voeten van de kater kleiner was dan de anderen. Hoe kan hij daar normaal mee lopen? Het ziet er niet uit! Het werd als snel genoeg duidelijk dat de WindClankrijger behoorlijk sterk was. Zonder enige moeite drukte hij Gaaienveer tegen de grond en bordde zijn klauwen in de borst van de DonderClankat. Nee! Niet Gaaienveer ook al! ‘Mam!’ riep ze snel, ‘We moeten Gaaienveer helpen!’ Vonkspikkel volgde haar blik en knikte. ‘Blijf uit de buurt van de andere katten,’ miauwde de roodgespikkelde poes voordat ze op de drie vechtende katten afsprong. Ochtendkit keek toen bewonderend toe hoe haar moeder de kleine grijze kater van Gaaienveer had afgeduwd en hem een beet in zijn zij gaf. De beige poes wilde haar Clangenoot helpen, maar Gaaienveer was sneller en pakte de staart beet van de poes en slingerde hem wild in het rond. De poes krijste het uit van de pijn en klauwde met haar achterpoten naar Gaaienveer. Je kan het Gaaienveer! Maar nog voordat ze had gezien wat er zou gebeuren, werd ze afgeleid door een oorverdovende kreet in het midden van het kamp. Ze zag nog net dat Roodster in elkaar zakte en op de grond viel. Vlokkenval haastte zich naar zijn leider toe en duwde Snelster hard weg. ‘Roodster!’ Onmiddellijk stopte de rest van de katten met vechten. Allemaal keken ze toe hoe de DonderClanleider zijn leven verloor. De rode vacht van de grote kater begon te glimmen en straalde vaag licht uit. Ochtendkit keek met grote ogen toe. Hij verliest een leven! Ze hebben hem vermoord! Vonkspikkel rende weer terug naar haar jong en krulde haar staart beschermend om Ochtendkit heen. ‘I-Is hij dood, mam?’ Vonkspikkel keek bezorgd naar de DonderClanleider. ‘Hopelijk niet,’ miauwde ze zo zachtjes dat Ochtendkit het bijna niet kon horen. Opeens zag Ochtendkit Roodsters poot bewegen. Hij leeft! Een golf van opluchting schoot door haar heen en ze hoorde de DonderClankatten om haar heen ook opgelucht zuchten. Vlokkenval hielp de kater overeind en ondersteunde hem. De kleine bruine kater die tegenover ze stond hief zijn kop op. ‘Het lijkt me duidelijk wie er verloren heeft. Ga nu, en neem al je krijgers mee!’ Ochtendkit had verwacht dat Roodster zou tegenstribbelen en dat hij alsnog zou vechten, maar het enige wat haar leider deed was knikken en zuchten. ‘DonderClan we gaan!’ brulde Vlokkenval. Ochtendkit keek verbaasd naar de witte kater. We kunnen niet opgeven. We kunnen niet hebben verloren! ''Vonkspikkel pakte haar op en legde haar op haar rug. Zonder verder wat te zeggen strompelde haar moeder naar de rest van de DonderClankatten. Ze zag Havikveer en Bloesemvacht naar de kleine bruine kater toelopen, van wie Ochtendkit nu wist dat het Snelster was, de WindClanleider. Snelster luisterde aandachtig en staarde haar toen recht in haar ogen aan. Snel keek ze weg en verborg haar gezicht in de vacht van Vonkspikkel. ‘Wacht!’ riep Snelster toen. Ochtendkit keek weer op. ‘Zij blijft hier.’ Ochtendkits hart bonkte in haar keel toen ze zag dat de staart van Snelster naar haar wees. ‘Wat?!’ Vonkspikkel draaide zich woedend om naar de WindClanleider, waardoor Ochtendkit van haar af viel. ‘Dat kun je niet maken! Ochtendkit gaat met ''mij mee!’ Havikveer stapte dreigend naar voren. ‘Wil je het gevecht voortzetten anders? Ik verheug me al op de uitkomst ervan.’ Uit het niets sprong Leeuwenmaan naar voren en haalde uit naar de WindClankrijger. ‘''Niemand'' komt aan mijn partner of mijn kit!’ Havikveer maakte zich groot en spande zijn spieren aan, maar Vlokkenval stapte vlug tussen de twee katers in. ‘Het spijt me, Vonkspikkel en Leeuwenmaan, maar er is niks anders dat we kunnen doen.’ Ochtendkit keek ongeloofwaardig naar de commandant. Geeft hij mij gewoon op? Vonkspikkel stapte voor haar en keek haar aan. Haar blik was verdrietig en vertroebeld. ‘Het spijt me zo, lieverd. Ik beloof dat ik er alles aan zal doen om je terug te krijgen.’ Tranen welde op in Ochtendkits ogen. ‘Ik wil niet dat je gaat! Laat me niet alleen!’ Leeuwenmaan kwam naast Vonkspikkel staan en gaf zijn kit een liefdevolle lik over haar wang. ‘We zullen altijd bij je zijn in je hart, Ochtendkit. En als iemand dit kan overleven, ben jij het wel.’ Vanuit de kraamkamer kwamen Witpels en Witbes gelopen. Allebei sleepte ze een lichaam mee. De menigte keek geschokt toe en sommige katten snakten zelfs naar adem. Rozenbloem! Ochtendkit keek langs haar vader heen en zag de poes op de open plek liggen''. Nee, dat mocht niet gebeuren! Ze wilde Vossenklaver en Snorpoel wreken! En nu is ze zelf dood …'' Bomenschaduw en Gaaienveer stapte naar voren en pakte Rozenbloem op. ‘Laten we gaan,’ besloot Vlokkenval. De witte kater draaide zich om en ging samen met de rest van de DonderClan het kamp uit. Slangentand ondersteunde haar vader, Roodster, en Snelsprong had ook hulp van Roodgloed. Vonkspikkel en Leeuwenmaan trippelde achteraan en keken nog een paar keer naar Ochtendkit om, verdriet in hun ogen te zien. Ochtendkit trippelde achter ze aan, maar nog voordat ze begon met rennen, pakte Witbes haar beet. ‘Laat me los!’ gilde ze woest. Wild trapte ze met haar poten in het rond en ontblootte ze haar nagels. Ze hapte een paar keer naar de witte poes, maar wist dat het geen zin meer had. Ze hadden echt verloren en er was niks meer wat ze om dit moment konden doen. Stomme WindClan. Ik ''haat ze! '' Toen ze weer terug was in de kraamkamer zag ze Saliekit en Cederkit samen spelen. Het kleine, witte poesje keek haar even aan en leek te twijfelen of ze naar haar toe kwam lopen, maar bedacht zich toen en ging verder met spelen. Ochtendkit siste boos. Alsof het mij wat kan schelen dat ze niet me komt spelen! ''Ze stampte naar een hoekje toe en krulde zich op, haar gezicht naar de muur gekeerd. Tranen stroomde over haar wangen. Ze miste haar moeder en vader, de kraamkamer van de DonderClan en het gezelschap van Musvleugel, Spikkelbloem en Stekelkit. ''Hoelang zal ik hier nog moeten blijven? ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ In de vroege ochtend toen het vogelkoor weer was begonnen met zingen, werd Ochtendkit weer wakker. Ze wist meteen waar ze was en teleurstelling schoot door haar heen, ze had namelijk gehoopt dat het toch allemaal een droom was geweest. Ondanks het gezang van de vogels was het toch veel stiller dan in het bos en dat zorgde voor een neerslachtig gevoel. In de kraamkamer was iedereen nog aan het slapen. Saliekit lag dicht tegen Witpels aan en Cederkit rolde onrustig heen en weer, alsof hij een nachtmerrie had. Met een boze zucht stond ze op. Ik wil hier niet meer zijn! Ik wil naar Vonkspikkel en Leeuwenmaan! Ze trippelde verder het hol in, ze had niet verwacht dat de tunnel zo ver zou lopen. Zou dit haar kans zijn om weg te lopen zonder dat iemand het doorhad? Ze had het gisteren nog geprobeerd maar een patrouille met drie katten genaamd Kleinstaart, Donkervlek en Bloemensteel kwamen haar tegen toen ze het kamp binnen trippelden. Ze had nog geprobeerd weg te rennen, maar Kleinstaart was te snel voor haar geweest. Dit was haar enige kans. Snel rende ze verder door de tunnel. Ze moest goed opletten waar ze haar poten zette en dat het lichtjes was, zware pootstappen konden hun wakker maken, dat had ze wel geleerd toen ze wilde slapen er waren namelijk telkens trillingen in de grond. Nu maar hopen dat Cederkit niemand wakker maakt met zijn gewoel! Het werd alleen maar donkerder en Ochtendkit had geen idee waar ze moest lopen. Het was tot nu toe nog makkelijk geweest, ze was nog geen enkele splitsing geweest en geen obstakels. Maar nu had ze een keuze uit drie gangen. Welke kant moet ik nu op? Denk na, Ochtendkit! Ze sloot haar ogen en haalde diep adem. Ze had de oefening geleerd van Musvleugel zodat ze rustig bleef en kon ontspannen. Het had haar al redelijk vaak geholpen en het was een goede techniek om even na te denken. ‘Open je ogen Ochtendkit,’ klonk er opeens. Haar ogen vlogen open en haar haren kwamen overeind. Hadden WindClankatten haar nu al gevonden? Voor haar zag ze een heldere schim. Er was wat mist bij de poten van de kat dat glinsterde als de sterren. Net als zijn rood met witgevlekte vacht. Zijn ogen glansden liefdevol. ‘Snorpoel!’ Ochtendkits mond viel open van verbazing. ‘Maar jij was dood!’ De DonderClankater grijnsde. ‘Dat ben ik nog steeds hoor. Ik ben nu in de SterrenClan.’ Haar ogen werden nog ronder dan eerst. ‘Maar hoe kan ik je dan nog steeds zien?’ ‘Omdat ik dat wil, ik moest je namelijk wat leren.’ Ochtendkit keek hem aandachtig aan, haar oren gespitst. ‘Ik zal je helpen deze tunnels uit te komen en daarna moet je weer snel terug naar huis gaan, anders …’ Zijn stem stierf weg en hij keek bedroefd naar de grond. ‘Anders wat?’ vroeg ze. Maar Snorpoel schudde zijn kop. ‘Niks, laat maar zitten. Kom maar met me mee.’ Ze volde hem verder de linker tunnel in. ‘Wat hoor je?’ Hij sloeg zijn staart voor haar ogen, waardoor ze niks meer kon zien. ‘Door je ene zintuig uit te schakelen, zullen de andere sterker worden. Concentreer je maar op wat je ruikt en hoort. Ze sloot haar ogen en spande zich in, gefocust op haar oren. ‘Ontspan,’ mauwde de kater. De kleine kitten haalde een keer diep in en blies toen rustig weer de adem uit. Ze hoorde en rommelend, golvend geluid dat erg rustgevend was. Water. ‘Ik ruik water,’antwoordde ze toen. Ze opende haar ogen weer en keek naar de rood met witte kater. Snorpoel knikte goedkeurend. ‘Precies, dus moeten we deze gang nemen?’ Als antwoord schudde ze haar kop en trippelde toen achter hem aan de middelste tunnel in. Onmiddelijk sloot ze haar ogen weer, maar deze keer hoorde ze niks, ook was er geen geur dat ze kon spotten dat haar vertelde wat er aan het einde van de tunnel lag. Het enige wat ze wist wat dat alles vol met aarde zat. ‘Deze tunnel loopt dood,’ zei ze vastbesloten. Snorpoels ogen glommen. ‘Heel goed! Laten we dan nu maar gauw naar de laatste gaan!’ Ochtendkit knikte en liep voor hem uit de rechter tunnel in. Het viel haar al meteen op dat, als je verder liep, de tunnel steeds lichter werd. Ze hoefde haar ogen niet eens te sluiten of ze rook de geur van de heide al. Ze keek nog een laatste keer naar haar vriend. ‘Bedankt, Snorpoel. Ik zal je nooit vergeten.’ Langzaam begon de schim dat Snorpoel was geweest te vervagen. ‘Je kan dit Ochtendkit, ik geloof in je.’ Zonder nog langer te wachten stormde ze de tunnel uit, het licht in. Ze rende verder, ze had geen tijd meer om stil te staan en uit te rusten. De WindClankatten zouden elk moment ontdekken dat ze weg was en Snelster zou meteen een patrouille op haar afsturen. Snorpoels woorden klonken nog na in haar oren, wat haar een enorme boost gaf. Met gemak sprong ze over een bobbel heen en rende ze verder, maar achter zich hoorde ze opeens stemmen. De dageraadpatrouille! Ze gaan terug naar het kamp! Nog harder sprintte ze verder, totdat ze opeens remmend tot stilstand kwam en tegen iets aan botste. Ochtendkit knipperde een paar keer met haar ogen en zag voor haar een WindClankat. Twee ambergele ogen keken haar woedend aan. ‘Je hebt mijn jacht verpest!’ snauwde de kat boos. Maar de woede in de twee ogen van de poes maakte snel plaats voor verbazing toen ze de kat herkende die tegen haar aan was gebotst. ‘''Ochtendkit?'' Wat doe jij hier?’ Spikkelvoet! Nee, nee, nee! Dit mocht niet gebeuren! ‘I-Ik moest even mijn behoefte doen,’ loog ze. De schildpadpoes vernauwde haar ogen. ‘Zo ver van het kamp? Daar geloof ik niks van! Je probeerde te ontsnappen!’ Nog voordat Ochtendkit wat kon terugzeggen pakte de WindClankrijger de kitten op en klemde het lichtbruine poesje stevig tussen haar kaken. Ochtendkit liet haar kop hangen. ‘Het spijt me Snorpoel, ik heb gefaald,’ murmelde ze zachtjes. In de verte zag ze de kater naar haar kijken. ‘Nee, Ochtendkit, het heeft zo moeten zijn. Nu is er niks meer dat ik kan doen om het te veranderen. Denk eraan nooit op te geven, met alleen al doorzettingsvermogen kom je heel ver, vergeet dat niet. Ik ben trots op je.’ Ze keek toe hoe de kater weer vervaagde. Wat bedoelde hij met dat hij niks meer kon doen om het te veranderen? Zou er iets verschrikkelijks gebeuren met de DonderClan? Categorie:Lotsbestemming Categorie:Lotsbestemming: hoofdstukken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal